6 Years Later
by 2am-hotbuns
Summary: DISCONTINUED Finally he reached his goal, but there's still so much that he has to do, and the memory's haunt him, his sapphire eyes dulled a long time ago, no longer shined the way he loved. Each day go's by and he secretly hopes for his twisted luck to end, but the world just loves to mess with him. Rating for violents, swearing and attempt suicide. KidCon (KaiShin)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! so this is going to be my first Detective Conan fic I'm sorry I know I should be writing my KHR fic but I couldn't like this idea go. Originally I was going to draw this story as a fan comic but I really don't have the motivation to draw page after page so I decided to just wright it out sorry if the time skipping is confusing and if anyone is OOC. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading!

I encourage you to listen to the song that's on this chapter, it's a good song and semi go's with the chapter, each chapter has a song that go's with it (I know I'm a cliché, and love double meanings)

**Raiting**: M for violent, blood, swearing and sexual(ish) themes.

**Summery**: It has been 6 years since that day when everything changed. I finally achieved my goal and I thought that I could move on but I guess the world loves to mess with me.

**Pairing**: KidCon (Kaishin)

beta'ed by my Freind, and Rachel their awesome!

I don't own DC or MK

* * *

_We can build a tree-house in the pine trees_

_We can keep our secrets buried underneath_

_Wild flowers crushed between your fingers_

_Clinging to the wild things that raised us_

_Compass points you home,_

_Calling out from the east_

_Compass points you anywhere_

_Closer to me_

_If we make it out alive, from the depths of the sea_

_Compass points you anywhere_

_Closer to me_

_Where you are, I will be_

_Miles high, in the deep_

_-**Compass by Zella Day**_

**6 Years Later Ch 1**

"Rest well, father..."

A pitch black diamond was held up to the moonlight by a white cotton glove. In the centre glowed a crimson light that washed over the white-clad thief, turning the pureness of the fine suit red.

"Is that the one?" A child's voice shot out from the shadows. "Pandora?" The boy almost looked nervous at the tense atmosphere that seemed to surround the thief.

KID tilted his head back to look at the boy.

"Yep, you know what that means?" he said with a playful smirk as he turned around to face the boy, lifting the mood.

"No more KID?" Conan arched an eyebrow, feeling uneasy.

"No more KID!" Kaito agreed.

"Dear Meitantei-kun, I would never even think of getting rid of KID, I was hinting at more along the lines of a long vacation." He paused.

"Oh, don't tell me you've gotten bored of our little game of cat and mouse, I thought you loved it," KID replied with fake pain in his voice.

"Baroo..." Conan huffed, a tinge of red spreading across his cheeks as the thief walked over to him, pocketing Pandora, and taking the 9-year-old into his arms, successfully squishing their cheeks together.

"K-Kaito!" Conan almost-whined as his face got darker. The thief pulled back, looking at his little lover in happiness.

"Oh, I can't wait! As soon as I smash this baby into oblivion we can go—" Kaito was cut off as Conan spoke up.

"What do you mean 'we'?" He frowned, crossing his arms. "Who said I was going?"

"Of course there's a 'we'. It's not a vacation if there's no 'we'." Kaito said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what about school, Ran, the BO—" A finger was pressed against his lips, cutting him off.

"It is not a vacation without you." Kaito said stubbornly. Conan stared him down before sighing.

"Fine, how are you going to get past Ran anyways?" he sighed.

Kaito grinned at him evilly, "Oh, a quick call from your 'mother' will do." He popped a white cell phone out of nowhere for effect.

"Ooooh, sneaky sneaky! When do you think Ran will start suspecting something from all the times I've came back with a limp?" Conan asked flatly.

"Hopefully never!" The thief chuckled, staring into his sapphire-like eyes, such an amazing shade of blue that it almost took his breath away.

"By the way… can you put me down?" Conan asked, trying to wriggle out of Kaito's hold.

Kaito laughed, "No way!" He hugged Conan close as he ran to the edge of the empty construction site and jumped off the bare concert floor, opening his glider and allowing the belt to wrap around both of them, flying off into the black sky.

"So, if we're going on a vacation, where should we go?" Conan asked. Kaito only gave it a brief thought.

"I know, let's go on a cruise! There's a 14-night boat departing from Tokyo to Hawaii, leaving in a week!" the thief said cheerfully.

"A cruise? That sounds fun. Just in time for Winter Break, too. You think you can get us booked in time?" Conan asked in a teasing tone.

"Do you doubt my skills Shin-chan?" Kaito chuckled, grinning.

Conan laughed, rolling his eyes. "Of course not."

* * *

**Present Time**

A teenager was typing away on a laptop in a small room illuminated by screens, the light reflecting off the boy's glasses, hiding one eye. His right eye was covered by a white eye patch. An earpiece was in his right ear, out of which a voice could be heard every few minutes. He took a second to listen if it was for him before ignoring it, continuing typing into the laptop before his hands froze over the keys.

"Shit!" he swore aloud, slamming the laptop closed. He stuffed it into a bag that he threw over his shoulder. He ran out the door into the blinding light of the hallway, then down and out the front door, not bothering to lock it.

Running down the street, he pressed the button on the side of the earpiece.

"Team Alpha, have you got confirmation from the president yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. We've just entered his office now," ed

"Keep me posted." he replied and clicked off. Flipping a switch on the earpiece, he switched the incoming ratio waves to his glasses and chucked the earpiece into the trash. It was getting him too much unwanted attention.

He glanced at his watch-one hour, 17 minutes, and 48 seconds until everything starts and ends.

He had never paid so much attention to the time in the last six years since that felt like yesterday, but the height he had put on was proof that time had not stayed still for him, no matter how much it felt like it did.

* * *

**6 Years Ago**

"Just break already!" Kaito slammed his hands on the table, the items on top jolting with the force of it.

"Yelling at it won't help," Conan huffed from the other side of the room, reading one of his books. They were currently at Shinichi's house, with suitcases packed for tomorrow.

"I know tha-! Wait. How do we know for sure it doesn't have a sub-conscience?" Kaito stared at the black diamond on the table, looking thoughtful.

"I mean... it is a shiny magical rock."

They had tried almost everything to get the gem to break. A dozen different saws that were all chunks of metal by now, Kaito smashing it with a sledgehammer one too many times, even dropped it down a 70-story building, and there wasn't a scratch on the damn thing.

"Maybe I could rent a diamond cutter... can you even do that?" Kaito mused, leaning back in the chair.

"Not sure, but you'll have to find out when we get back." Conan replied, flipping the page. Kaito looked at the little detective upside down.

"So, do we leave it here or take it with us?" Kaito asked his shrunken lover. Conan looked up at him from his book.

"I would say leave it here, no one's going to expect that Kaitou KID likes to hide his jewels in detective's houses, and just to be sure you can put it in the secret room. Only Dad and Mom know about the room, and they have no reason to take something out of there that's mine." He put his book down. "And plus, they haven't said anything about coming to visit." He got up and wandered off to the kitchen.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kaito said after him, stretching his arms and legs as he got up and followed his boyfriend, now making hot chocolate.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he sighed has he took the offered cup from Conan. The boy smiled softly.

"Me, too."

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Conan said, deadpan, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean, Shin-chan?" Kaito said innocently from the other side of the room, taking off his wig.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that we just ran into Inspector Nakamori?! And I just find out there's some sort of priceless piece of jewelry being displayed by the owner of the ship?" He huffed, chucking his shoe at the thief who caught it effortlessly.

"Now now, Shinichi, we have two weeks all to ourselves, all KID needs is a few hours! We don't even have to leave this room for the first few days if you want, I didn't get a soundproof room for nothing," the thief smirked, tapping the wall as a point. "A 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and we're set!" Kaito said seductively, taking off the remnants of his disguise as he walked over to the shrunken detective in his boxers.

Conan's face flushed as Kaito leaned closer, grinning.

"I can't believe you," he huffed as the thief started to unbutton his clothes.

"Oh, but you do!"

Their lips met as they fall back into the pearl white comforter.

* * *

"You know, the teriyaki salmon looks really good." Conan was really enjoying making his thief sweat under the heavy makeup. Served him right for holing him up in the room for the first three days.

"Please, Shinichi." he whispered pleadingly.

"Oh, and the buttered lobster sounds yummy, too!" He beamed evilly. He really was exploiting the thief's fears to the fullest.

"Shinichi…!" he plead fearfully.

Conan felt a bit guilty now. It wasn't like he had mourned the loss of the three days that were spent catching up, after all, and actually ordering it would be a bit too cruel.

"I guess I'll just get the tenderloin." Conan said, finally putting down the menu. Kaito let out a breath, he was about to complain about how mean his Tantei-kun was when the loudspeaker turned on.

**"KIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!"**

Everyone in the room flinched and covered their ears as the inspector Nakamori cursed at KID, calling him out on the boat and ranting about how he would catch the damn thief if it was the last thing he did.

Conan guessed someone in the control room finally took the loudspeaker away from the man when the inspector's voice was cut off. Mutters and whisper broke out around the dining room as people had gotten the message that Kaitou KID was currently on board.

Kaito just laughed nervously as Conan gave him an unimpressed look.

"On second thought, I'll get the buttered lobster after all." he said, raising his hand.

"Waiter, We're ready to order!" He called the waiter over in his overly child-like voice.

Kaito went as white as KID's suit.

Later that day, KIDs note was posted up on the event board.

'_On the 13th, I shall admire the red sunset and give you a show to remember for years to come._

_-KID'_

It was a simple note, even some of the surrounding passengers had figured it out—considering that it was the 14th and the 13th had just passed, it was referring to the 13th night of the cruise, and the red sunset was a reference to the ruby necklace, the Red Horizon that was on display in the sundeck.

The last part was what stumped some people. Only Conan knew that Kaito was actually planning a real show for the passengers, and was probably going to announce his break from stealing for a couple of years.

* * *

It was the 13th night, when KIDs 'heist' would be taking place. Nakamori had been able to call some of his task force over for the protection of the jewel, even when KID had clearly stated in his note that he would admire the ruby, not steal it. They all clearly assumed that admire meant steal. They were really just making it easier for Kaito to put on his show.

Conan was inside their room reading one of the books he'd brought along on the bed. It was 5:30 p.m. and Kaito was out making last minute checkups to make sure everything was set to go for the evening's dinner show at 6:30, when all the passengers would be present.

He just needed to make sure he could keep the task force pinned for about 20 minutes, which wouldn't be a problem for Kaitou KID. Closing his book, he set it down on the night stand and got up to wander out of the room. He had been getting a strange feeling since they had stopped at the port in Hawaii for a day. Walking around the deck, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious...

He was really being too paranoid. Sighing, he stopped to look at the sunset, watching the colors change ever so slightly.

Deciding it was time to start heading to the dining hall since the deck was pretty much deserted, he pushed off the railing and started to make his way to the dining hall when he saw something out of the corner of his eye—a figure dressed in black walking down the stairs into the lower engine area.

'_No, it can't be them!' _Was this the feeling he was having? Without a second thought he trailed the man down into the depths of the boat. He rounded different corners and through metal doors until the man stopped at a wall near the boiler room. Conan hid behind a corner watching as the man took something out of his cot.

'_It's a bomb!_' He recognized the device as the man taped it to the wall slightly out of sight behind some pipes. The man then took a small earpiece out.

"I got the first one up, Snake." the man said.

'_Shit, it's not the them, it's Snake!' _he clenched his fist. 'I n_eed to tell Kaito!_'

Maybe if he hadn't been so worried about Kaito, the detective would have noticed how familiar the situation was to the one three years ago, but it was too late as a hard object smashed into the back of the head.

Instead of falling into soft grass like he did the first time, the right side of his face smashed into the corner of one of the many pipes sticking out, his right lens completely shattering, the shards hitting his face. Everything went black after that as he slumped to the ground.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, for my next trick!" The white thief pranced around the stage like he owned it, and he might as well have.

It was already seven minutes into his performance, and Shinichi had yet to walk through the doors. Where was his detective? He had told Conan not to miss the show! If he didn't show up then there was going to be a seriously pissed off Kaito on a detective hunt. He scanned the crowd once more just in case he'd missed Conan due to his small size.

Still, he wasn't in the crowed, no silky black cowlick poking out. Sighing mentally, he continued on with his show, the KID taskforce still on the front of the boat chasing the dummies he'd put up.

Moving into another trick, amazing the audience, he noticed something odd up in the rafters. There was something metal shining back at him. His eyes widened as he realized what it was, his body reacted before he could think as the shot rang though out the dining hall. Dodging the bullet, in a flash he swiped his card gun out and shot the person off of the rafter, falling on a poor family's dinner and breaking the table in half, unconscious.

"Stop right there, KID!" Kaito froze, he could feel his blood boil at the voice of the man who killed his father from beside him. The audience had gone into a panic, but a shot to the ceiling shut them all up. Turning slowly, he faced the man (his face hidden from his hat simpler to his own top hat) standing off to the side of the stage pointing a gun at him.

"If you don't come with me I'll start shooting into the crowd." KID grit his teeth, he had not been fully prepared for Snake, it was one of the reasons he was in the middle of the goddamn ocean on a ship!

'_Shit! I'm going to have to listen to him...!'_ He slowly put his hands up, card gun out of sight.

They slowly made their way out the back door. KID was just about to strike, when Snake pulled something out of his pocket. It was a detonator.

"And just for insurance, unless you want this ship to be blown sky high, I suggest you don't try anything funny."

This was really not looking good. He needed to get off the boat, but couldn't leave without Shinichi. He could be targeted by them if they found out they had come on the cruise together, and the fact that Conan's 'mom' disappeared would cause a problem for Conan, too.

Kaito had a bad feeling about Shinichi. Where was his detective? He just hoped that he hadn't got caught by Snake's men.

* * *

Blood dripped down onto the floor as he leaned against the wall, his left hand holding the right side of his face, his other hand trembling, holding a pocket knife as he cut the wires.

"That should be the last one." He let out a shaky breath as he slowly made his way to the stairs. He grunted in pain, his right eye was totally useless, the glass from his glasses had stuck into his face and around his eye. He couldn't place too much pressure on it or the glass would just cut more. It stung so much, the pain was the worst. He just hoped he'd be able to see out if his right eye when it was all over.

Making his way slowly up the stairs, he reached for his phone, speed dialing the thief's number. It rang, but no one answered. He tried again, but still no answer.

Slamming the phone shut he cursed; Snake must have gotten to him. Snake's men must have been doing crowd control, because the back half of the ship was completely deserted still. Getting up onto the deck, he set off to the back of the boat. After a few minutes of wobbling around, he ran into what he was looking for.

"Keep walking!" The man who Conan identified as Snake walked past the hallway at the end of the corridor with KID in the front, holding a gun to his head. Conan froze behind a corner, waiting for them to pass as he quietly ran down a hallway going the same way as them. He soon got ahead of them and waited, as both hallways opened up to the south deck.

Powering up his sneaker, he waited for them, sweat falling from his forehead. All he had to do was knock the gun out of the guy's hand, and he knew KID could do the rest. He wiped the sweat and blood off his forehead. Each echo of their steps felt like forever as they got closer.

His hand shot to his belt as he saw the white brim of the thief's top hat coming into view, their eyes met for a millisecond, as he clicked his belt just as the tip of the gun showed itself. The ball came out just as all of the bastard could be seen. Conan kicked the ball as hard as he could. It went flying down across the deck, smashing into Snake's shoulder, sending him into the railing, unconscious.

Conan slumped to the floor in relief. Before he knew it, Kaito was in front of him looking horrified.

"Ha, you should see your face," he said to KID, grinning at the irony.

"My face? Have you looked at yourself? We need to get you to a hospital right now!" the thief took him into his arms, not caring if his blood got on his suit. The sound of helicopter blades started to get closer.

"Please tell me that's the police." They were answered with a rain of bullets as a black chopper flew into view.

"I don't think that's the police!" Conan yelped as KID jumped back into the ship for cover.

"No kidding!" He yelled back, covering their ears, waiting for the bullets to stop. As soon as the rain of firing stopped, the thief took action. Taking out his card gun, he shot at the men in the helicopter, successfully hitting a goon in the back. Bullets started to fly again as he took cover with Conan.

"What do we do?" Conan asked.

"We should move deeper into the ship. We might be able to wait them out until the police arrive," he replied, grabbing Conan's hand and running across the deck into the hallway.

Moving into the ship, they ran into some of Snake's men, KID knocking them out and Shinichi using his watch dart.

They were on the second floor when Conan started to stagger. The thief slowed his pace, coming to a halt and stopping the little detective who seemed to be in a daze.

"This doesn't look good; we need to get you to a doctor, now." Making a cloth appear, he gently wiped some of the blood from the boy's face, holding his cheek as if it would break under his fingertips.

With a shaky hand the detective tried to push away his arm.

"I'm fine... We have to keep moving," he gasped out, taking in a large breaths. He tried to walk past Kaito, but his knees buckled and he fell into open arms. KID grit his teeth. There had to be at least one doctor on board.

"What are you—" He was cut off, however, as two men in black walked around the corner, pointing their guns at them.

"Damn!" He dropped a flash bomb, quickly hiding in a door off to the side. It was a small room with cleaning supplies. He held his breath and carefully placed a hand over Conan's as they listened for the two men to pass. They waited for the footsteps and voices to fade away, and when Kaito was sure that there was no one around, he pulled his hand away from the Conan's mouth.

"You're staying here," Kaito said firmly, stopping Conan from opening the door.

"What?" His voice almost cracked as he turned around, mouth dropping open. "I'm not staying here while you go out there and get shot at. I'm coming with you!" he snapped, spreading his arms out.

"Shinichi! Look at you, you're about to pass out; you can't keep going like this!" Kaito argued. Conan gritted his teeth. He was determined to follow the thief to make sure he didn't get hurt, or worse.

_"I'm_ coming with you even if I have to crawl." The detective bit back a growl as he stared into Kaito's indigo eyes. Finally, the thief sighed.

"Fine." he huffed, running his hand under the top hat and though his hair. Conan beamed as he turned back to the door, but when he jiggled the knob it didn't move.

"What? Why is it-"

"Sorry, Shin-chan." He felt Kaito's breath on his ear. Shivering at the warm air on his neck, his head snapped back in reflex, only to get a face full of pink sleeping gas. His body went limp as he slumped against the door, strong arms catching him.

"Sorry, but I can't have you getting hurt anymore." he murmured, gently laying the other down on the floor.

Digging around in his suit he pulled out some tweezers, a small bottle of alcohol, a flashlight, and a hand towel. Placing Conan's head on his lap, he carefully went to work getting the glass out of his lover's face. Switching his gloves out for latex ones, he poured alcohol onto the towel and over the tweezers. With his skillful hand he carefully removed the glass, afterward dabbing the towel on the cuts and wiping up any blood.

At least now he could put something over it, though he didn't have any bandages on him... another towel would have to do. Getting up he placed Shinichi down, walking over to the door and making sure that it'd be locked from the inside. Checking the hall, he spared a glance back at the boy passed out.

"I'll be back, Shinichi," he whispered closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Present Time**

47 minutes and 52 seconds. He got off the train; they had just gotten confirmation from the president for the global raid. They had all the hideouts pinned, but everyone was on standby; they were waiting, waiting for him. Walking over to the public lockers, he unlocked the one he knew. Taking a skateboard out he tucked it under his arm, he was in no rush.

"Conan-kun." It was Jodie on the radio. "Are you sure this isn't a trap?" she asked through the earpiece. Conan smirked bitterly to himself.

"Even if it was I can't—won't—turn back now. We need that information if we ever want to get rid of them forever." Walking out of the terminal, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He wondered what life would be like after this… or if he would even live through it.

* * *

**6 Years Ago**

"Aghhh..." Slowly waking up. Conan managed to prop himself up with his arm and sit up.

"What the..." Conan tried to remember what happened, cursing once he remembered Kaito knocking him out. Shooting up, he stumbled towards the door. The towel over his eye fell to the floor, the cuts had stopped bleeding, but were still fresh. He made a note that the glass was gone—the magician must have taken it all out.

"That idiot, wasting his time," he growled to himself, opening the door. He walked out of the room into the hallway, starting to run, making his way to the back of the boat. He ran faster as he heard gunshots.

The detective stepped out onto the deck, only to stop as he realized that he was still on the second floor.

The sky was now black, the helicopter still in the air. The only one left on it was the driver with the spotlight smashed out. Conan ran to the railing; leaning over, he could see the lower deck. His body froze and tensed up he stared in horror at the situation.

KID was standing on the railing on the back of the boat, Snake a few meters away pointing a pistol straight at the thief. A few men lay scattered around the deck, slumped over and not moving. Shinichi started to panic as he tried to think of a way to help, looking around frantically for something to kick, but a gun shot rang out.

Conan felt his blood run cold as he looked down, fearing the worst, but he was too late. He watched, frozen, as KID staggered on the railing but still kept his balance. The bullet had hit his leg, and the shot had not come from Snake's gun, but from one of the men on the ground.

Conan watched as Kaito fought to keep from falling into the ocean. He was about to run back into the ship to get to the bottom deck when Snake suddenly yelled and took the shot.

Red started to blossom on the white suit, dyeing the thief's chest crimson as he lost his footing on the railing and fell against the black backdrop of the sea and sky. Shinichi felt his whole world freeze as Kaito disappeared over the deck.

The splash that sounded a second later snapped Conan out of it. Completely disregarding his safety he thrust himself over the railing, landing on the deck four meters below. He tried to roll into the fall, but failed as he tumbled to the deck, limp.

As he struggled to get up, everything felt far away, sounds were muffled and distant as he lifted his head, still trying to stand.

_'This can't be happening, **this can't be happening!' **_He was finally starting to look forward to the future. Even with his cursed body things were starting to look up.

He thought he saw Snake start to walk toward him when the helicopter came into view again, and suddenly there was yelling, and a beaten up Inspector Nakamori arrived with some of the taskforce. More gunshots echoed in his head as he tried to get someone's attention.

"Brat! Are you okay?" Nakamori was suddenly beside him, calling a medic over.

"He… He fe—" His voice was no more than whisper, his words foreign on his tongue.

"What?" The inspector asked, straining his ears to hear the boy, though he didn't need to strain to hear what the boy was going to say next.

"K-KID he was shot, he fell off! He fell off the boat!"

The only sound after that was the crashing of the waves as everything was painted black.

* * *

**Present Time**

38 minutes and 17 seconds to go.

A woman with long blonde hair walked off a plane, every one of her long strides had power behind it.

"It's almost show time, Silver Bullet-kun," she smirked.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Tadaa Done! Sorry if I missed any misspelt words my spelling is not that good To begin with.

That part with Kaito taking the glass out of Shinichi's face came out of nowhere I just felt bad for leaving him laying there with a bleeding messed up face.

Ill try to have the next chapter up soon but school is starting any day now so the next one might be late (I try to write a chapter a month

Wow I didn't expect this to get so long I feel like this sets the stander words per chapter way to high sorry if you get disappointed in latter chapters I don't usual write this much but I wanted to get the hole Cruise done in a chap.

Hope to see you next chapter! leave a review if you want it will make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

I have a love hate relationship with this chapter.

**Raiting: M **for violent, blood, swearing, and dark them.**  
**

**Summery:** Finally he reached his goal, but there's still so much that he has to do, and the memory's haunt him, his sapphire eyes dulled a long time ago, no longer shined the way he loved. Each day go's by and he secretly hopes for his twisted luck to end, but the world just loves to mess with him. (I changed it)

**Pairing: **KidCon (Kaishin)

don't own DC or MK

* * *

_And I've lost who I am,_

_and I can't understand._

_Why my heart is so broken,_

_rejecting your love, without,_

_love gone wrong,_

_lifeless words carry on._

_But I know, all I know,_

_is that the end's beginning._

**-Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

* * *

**6 Years Later Ch 2**

They never found his body.

It had been six years but still nothing, the coast guards had given up the search years ago. Everyone else thought KID was dead at the bottom of the sea, but no body meantthat there was at least some hope that he could still be alive. He refused to believe that the thief was dead, but it had been 6 years.

He remembered when he was finally allowed to leave after lying to Nakamori. He went to his real home, completely skipping over the detective agency. He couldn't deal with Ran;he knew he would shatter under her gaze right then.

So he locked ever window and door leading into the house, shutting himself in to rot in his guilt.

One too many people had come poking around, but the only one that could break the locks was Kaito. The ShonenTanteidan (someone must have tipped them off) were some of the first. They hadn't made any progress camping out in front of the house for a day. The next were his parents who had keys; they tried to get him out of his room with no results.

Ran had even knocked on the door once.

Only when Heiji came smashing his door down with Haibara in tow was when he was dragged out of his room, half dead.

He remembered them trying to talk to him but it didn't work.

He spent weeks in a deep depression only getting up when absolutely necessary. It was about three weeks from the incident when Kaito's mom had come looking for him. Sheknew about him being Shinichi or, more accurately, they were forced to tell her after she had caught them eating each other's faces out. She had taken it surprisingly well and had stopped in her pursuit of beating her son over the head with a slipper.

At the time, she looked as bad as he did when he opened the door. The look in his eyes said it all, but she had to make sure.

She just had to.

"C-Conan please, is Kaito—?"

He didn't say anything, he couldn't. He hadn't spoken in weeks, but he felt the guilt weigh down his body as he forced himself to say something.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was dead, raspy, and lifeless, as he stared blankly at the ground.

The woman broke down in front of him holding her face in her hands. He stood there unsure of what to do, but shesuddenly pulled him into her arms, crying on his shoulder. Conan tensed up, but he slowly hugged back, burying his face in the woman's coat.

He cried silently with her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

It was about five years later when things took a turn.

"My my, how have you been Cool Guy?"

"Vermouth!" He shot up from the hospital bed he had been laying in, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"Now, now, don't look so mean. I just wanted to see how my silver bullet has been," she closed the door behind her as she walked closer to the bed. "My, how you've grown."

"What the hell do you want," he spat.

The last time he saw the woman was two years ago on a case where Heiji took a bullet for him. He was still angry at Heiji for that.

"That's no way to talk to someone who came all the way here to give you important information."

He stopped himself from snapping back at her. Processing what she said, thinking over the pros and cons.

Really, it wasn't like he had anything to lose.

So he decided to listen to her.

And here he was now, more than likely walking to his death.

_Ten_ _minutes, and 25 seconds_ until the meet up with Vermouth, and all that mattered was getting that memory chip into his laptop and hitting enter. He could care less about whathappened to him after.

He walked down the crowded street. It was the eveningrush hour and faceless people crowded the sidewalks. Every few minutes, a person would bump into him due to his short stature.

It was just another long-term side effect from the Haibara had concluded was that he would never be as tall as he was as Shinichi, which was obviously just _great_. It was good to know that he'd always be short.

Speaking of poison, it had been about three years since Haibara told him that it would be impossible to make an antidote. His body had gotten too used to the temporary cure that it wouldn't do anything to his body anymore, other than cause more damage

Really, he saw it coming with the way she'd been acting.

_Five_ _minutes and 47 seconds._

He rounded the corner going south, and the mess of people started to thin out, but it was still fairly packed. Walking for half a block, he stopped in front of a building, walking through the double doors, ignoring the few people that gave him looks. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button. He stuck something to the wall. The doors opened.

Getting in, he pressed the button for Floor 59, the top floor. He held down the close door button so he wouldn't be stopped at any other floors.

The ride up felt like hours as the second hand ticked on his watch. At some point, his eyes slid closed, and he felt like he was floating.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open to Floor 59. His eyes snapped open, throwing his mind back to reality. He walked out the doors, ignoring the dizziness he felt.

He checked his watch.

_One minute, 06 seconds._

Walking down the open corridor, passing doors andempty rooms and bland blue wallpaper, he reached the end of the hall. Without hesitating, he pushed the double doors open letting them slam against the walls. The large room was empty, the only thing in it was a paneled window that stretched to the ends of the room, looking over the street far below.

Standing in the middle of the room, looking at his watch, he waited.

.

.

.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2—_

"Good to see you made it, Cool Guy."

And there she was, walking through the same doors he had.

He turned his head towards her and said, "I was the one who was early." Voice flat, he gripped the strap of the bag, his one eye narrowed, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm referring to the fact that you showed up," she smirked.

Of course he knew that, but he played along. She calmly walked closer to the teen. The detective braced himself,expecting her to attack him.

"Here," she simply said, dropping a memory card in his hand.

"Eh?" Conan blinked, confused.

"Remember the deal we made? This is what you wanted," she said.

He looked up at her, "Y-you're just going to give it to me?"

The blonde crossed her arms, "I stick to my word, don't I?"

There was an awkward silence as he realized she was serious.

Swiftly he pulled his small laptop out and had the memory card in the USB port. He almost smashed the Enter key.

The loading screen came up, and he took a shaky breath as he realized he'd stopped breathing.

He had no time to catch his breath before Vermouth spoked up.

"You have 32 seconds," Vermouth said abruptly.

Ah... there it was, the strings attached.

"But it will take at least five minutes to transfer all the data," he said, staring down at the screen, the light glare off his glasses making his face unreadable.

She was already walking back out of the room.

Stopping at the door, the woman looked back at him, a strange look in her eyes.

"I guess that means you'll have to stay alive for that long," she said.

Something clicked in his head. He laughed, it was broken.

"Ha— I don't know if I should thank you, or hate you," the teen called, but she was already gone.

Looked like he'd have to count down again; he looked at his watch and, for a single second, he waited to regain his bearings.

The question wasn't whether or not he could stay alive; it was whether or not he was prepared to live.

_7_

_6—_He grabbed the light weight laptop off the ground, and he powered up his sneakers while he was bent over.

_5_

_4—_The detective bolted—using the extra boost from his shoes—from his spot to the doors, crashing through them without slowing down.

There was no sign of Vermouth.

_3_

_2_

_1—_

The building rocked from what felt like an explosion, and the lights flickered. He stopped momentarily as the shock wave passed, and, regaining his footing, he continued running. He didn't bother with the elevator; running past it, he went for the emergency staircase, glancing at the laptop.

_Four_ _minutes, 28 seconds._

Dropping his skateboard, he set off down the stairs gripping the laptop against his chest. He jumped down each flight of stairs, pushing off the walls to make the turns, he was glad this buildings stair way was wider then normal. He'd just made it to the 43rd floor when he ran into someone he did not want to see: Vodka.

He flew straight over the man's head. Landing, he pushed off the wall and was down the next set, gone in a second as the Black Organization member gaped.

Shinichi could feel himself sweat. Vodka had definitely seen him, and the only reason he wasn't dead with a bullet in his head was that it wasn't everyday a teenager on a jet-powered skateboard with an open laptop in hand flew down the stairs. He laughed to himself at the strangeness of it all. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he just hoped Vodka hadn't seen too much of his face, and that Gin was far away.

He quickly glanced at the time.

_Three_ _minutes_ _and 41 seconds._

Thirty more floors to go. Finally reaching the lobby, he looked again at the time.

_One_ _minute, 56 seconds._

He kicked up his skateboard, leaning on the wall. The back exit was a few meters away, a quick dash to the right just beside him. He clicked a tab on the laptop and a screen was pulled up, the little camera he had stuck to the wall by the elevator.

The lobby was seemingly empty, but he could see them from the angle of the camera, two men in black hiding behind pillars. He needed a distraction.

He silently reached for the doorknob, laying low. He opened the door a crack before standing behind the wall and letting the door slowly creak open in the quiet lobby. Looking back at the screen, the men tensed before both emerged from behind the pillars and shot their guns at the door.

Quickly, as they fired off their bullets, Conan took a small round capsule out of his pocket and threw it on the ground in front of the door. It burst open, creating a red puddle that looked like blood.

Living with a Phantom Thief for a while meant he'd picked up a few tricks, but he knew that Kaito would never use something like this. It was too gruesome.

After they stopped firing, one started walking closer. Conan shot his watch as soon as the man looked around the corner. As the man slumped to the ground, he kicked off one of his soccer balls that ricocheted off the wall and out what was left of the door, right into the other man's face. He fell over unconscious.

Having taken care of them, he made for the back exit, looking at the time.

_One_ _minute 32 seconds._

_**Bang!**_

A shot rang out, and pain blossomed from his shoulder as he staggered to the ground. Wasting no time, he shakily got back up. Making a move to avoid the next shot that just barely grazed his head, he kept a firm hold on the laptop, grip never wavering.

"So you're the one," a voice side.

Conan didn't bother trying to recognize the voice. He threw himself at the exit, and his one eye met the other man's eyes for just a second. The detective felt his blood run cold. The one person who had been standing in a blind spot the whole time, Gin.

He had been too careless.

Smashing though the door, shielding the laptop, he scrambled to get up on the skateboard. He could hear Gin's footsteps coming closer. Barely managing to get on the board, he sped out of the parking lot at full power.

_One_ _minute 21 seconds._

He could hear the muffled shots behind him and, sharply cutting a corner, he sped down an alley. He ignored his bleeding shoulder. From the amount he was losing, the bullet probably hadn't hit an artery, so it wasn't an immediate problem. There was a bang behind him. A motorcycle was coming up on him.

_'Shit.'_

Gin was coming after him.

He swerved around corners trying to stick to empty streets shadowed by skyscrapers so no innocent bystander got hurt. Gin had started firing, trying to shoot him off the skateboard. Conan made sure the laptop was shielded by his body.

Turning a corner, he was suddenly draped in a golden light. The light of the setting sun consumed his whole bodyand, in that one small moment, he was blinded with a sense of melancholy. His throat tightened up, and he couldn't help but turn his head down the alleyway at just the right angle that the sun reflected off the wet ground and onto the walls around him, creating a light mist.

His wrists started to throb as a passing thought flew through his head: Wouldn't this be a nice end for Conan Edogawa...

* * *

Stepping off a helicopter a mile away, Vermouth looked at the time on her phone. Moving away from the noise of the blades, she switched over to her contact list and clicked a name. Holding the phone up she waited for the person to pick up, after a few seconds someone did.

"Moshi moshi?"

* * *

_***Buzzz***_

His breath caught in his throat as he snapped out of his daze, gasping like he'd forgotten how to breathe. The light that was blinding him vanished in an instant and the high-pitched noise of his skateboard slowly came back to him.

A shiver went up his spine as he tried to regain his bearings, remember what he was doing and where he was. Facing forward and turning a corner he almost didn't make, hearing two shots that buried themselves into the wall behind him…

He looked at the time.

_58 secon_—

_***Buzzz***_

Almost losing his balance on the board, he jolted in surprise, his cell phone vibrating against his leg.

_'Who?'_

Against his better judgment he looked at his phone, flinching from the pain in his shoulder as he moved his arm.

**'Ran Mouri'** the call display read.

_'How did she—?'_

He hadn't given her this number. He felt guilt swell up in his chest and throat.

"Oh, Ran," he whispered.

Five months after the cruise, she had come hunting him down. He hadn't bothered to pick up her calls to Shinichi's phone or Conan's.

He didn't know what possessed him to tell her the truth when she asked for answers. It was unnecessary; she had already started moving on. He was probably unconsciously seeking out her warmth.

It was a stupid move a _selfish_ one that should never have happened, but did.

She had walked out, completely silent, and hadn't talked to him for a long time. Truthfully, he was avoiding her too.

He couldn't face her.

He was surprise when she forgave him a couple years later, after one of his _incidents_. It was strange, their relationship now. There were times when she referred to him as her little brother and times when she would call him Shinichi, even though he told her not to.

He laughed bitterly at the memories. He wondered what would of happen if he had told her from the beginning. Would his relationship with Kaito have been different?

The phone buzzed again in his hand. This obviously wasn't the best time to talk, but he might not get another chance, so he carefully answered it, swallowing his pain from his shoulder back.

"This isn't the best time to talk, Ran." He turned another corner, checking the time.

"You're doing something dangerous right now, aren't you?" she said, sounding worried.

"You could say that." Another sharp corner.

"I swear if you get hurt—"

A bullet grazed his leg, tearing his shorts.

"I'm fine; don't worry."

"You're lying. You said you'd stop lying."

"Sorry, I try," he really does.

"... Kaito wouldn't want this." she said suddenly.

"You don't know that," he kept his voice flat.

"No... But I know you, and if Kaito loved you as much as you loved him, he wouldn't want you doing this, Shinichi..."

He could feel his throat tighten up, like he had swallowed cotton balls.

"...This is who I am, Ran; I'm sorry." he said bittersweetly.

"Don't you dare die, Shini—!"

The phone against his ear smashed into a thousand pieces as a bullet cut right though it and along his cheek. He slowly let his arm fall slack as he glared behind him.

_'Impatient bastard.'_

He turned sharply down a few different streets, and managed to get some space between him and Gin. Finally he made it to an emptier part of the city with rundown homes and empty warehouses.

_17 seconds._

Almost there, he called Jodie on his glasses.

"It's almost done, you'll be getting it any second now," his voice strained from the pain. He'd likely pass out soon.

"Cool Guy, are you hurt?" She yelled.

"I'll be fine; Gin's on my tail though—"

"Where are you?" she demanded, cutting him off.

"Uhh," he quickly checked for any street names, finding none. "I'm by the west side of Tokyo, the rundown area, near the old Heavenly Host elementary scho—"

_**'Bang'**_

One of the wheels on his skateboard was smashed, along with some wiring, cutting him off as it suddenly stopped. He flew forward, hitting the ground his glasses flew off his face. He rolled. Lying there, he twitched, trying to get his limbs to move.

The laptop.

He looked around, spotting it a few feet away, open and running. The screen was cracked, but it was still counting down.

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1—_ _**'Bang'**_

A bullet shot through the screen, but it was too late. The files were gone and in the FBI's database now, and that's all that mattered

He won.

A boot was driven into his head, pushing his cheek into the concrete.

"What's your name?" Gin sounded truly pissed off.

Conan's vision started to darken. He wondered if he should tell him, show him that he had won in the end.

He smiled bitterly, just managing to speak.

"Like I'd tell you." The world went dark.

**To Be Continued**

Edited 3/24/15


	3. Chapter 3

I super happy how fast I finished his chapter.

**Raiting: M **for violent, blood, swearing, dark theme, and shity english.

**Summery:** Finally he reached his goal, but there's still so much that he has to do, and the memory's haunt him, his sapphire eyes dulled a long time ago, no longer shined the way he loved. Each day go's by and he secretly hopes for his twisted luck to end, but the world just loves to mess with him.

**Pairing:**KidCon (Kaishin)/ other side pairings

don't own DC or MK

* * *

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ahhh, that's how we played it_

_And there's no remedy  
For memory  
Your face is like a melody,  
It won't leave my head  
Your soul is haunting me  
And telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead_

**-Dark Paradise by Lana Dal Rey **

_(Final Thought cover is way better)_

* * *

**6 Years Later Ch 3**

"Considering all the dead body's you run into from your 'bad luck', I would argue that all your good luck is focus on keeping you alive instead" she side walking into the room with her clipboard.  
"It's a miracle that your even here" she continued.

"Wouldn't be the first time" (hopefully the last) he mutters under his breath not caring if she heard.  
He was propped up in a hospital bed, the white walls _(same shade of white) _glared at him, the only solid colors came from outside the window, and the green of Haibara shirt. He keep his gaze fixed out the window.  
"Your not going to ask me what happened?" She side, really he didn't feel like listening, he was just so tired.  
"I'm assuming the fact that I'm alive, your here, and your not in a panic that things at the lest went good" he side, shuffling slowly to get more comfortable.  
He sighed "Yes I would like to know"

"Well I'll start with the take down." She side, getting up she began checking his wounds.  
"The transferring of the file was a success, the FBI was able to capture 98% of the names listed in the file including the boss and all high ranking members, Vermouth was not included like in the deal. The 2% are a few lower members and unranked that hardly know anything—"  
"Was Snakes name on the file?" He cut her off, he couldn't take the wait, it had been floating in his mind since Vermouth explained the deal. She paused for a second.

"No, I asked them to double check"

_(Damn him, damn him, damn him)_

"Most are on trial at this moment, Gin's is next week" she quickly changed back to topic.  
"On to how your still alive, luckily there was an agent who had been roughly tracking your glasses and was able to reach you in time before Gin killed you, he shot your left lag when you were passed out" made sense from the cast on his lag.  
"There was 2 casualties on the front lines, 6 were in critical condition. 17 treated for non life threatening injures, all are on the road to recovery" the girl side.  
He felt guilty for the life's lost.  
"We really won?"  
"Yep"  
"It feels strange, doesn't it?"  
"Indeed it dose"  
"We can move on?"  
"From this instant, I know I will be able to live normally, I'm sure you will soon but there's something else you need to get passed—show me your arms"  
"Haibara—"  
"Just show them"

"Good, nothing new"

"Can you move on yet?… Swear to me you'll try"

"I'll try, but no promises" _(cause there were all empty now)_

She sighed.  
"I guess that's the best I'm getting" she replayed, stepping back. She stat down on the stool running her hand thought her hair.  
"Oh, by the way, guess what happened" she was smirking at him. Feeling a bit nerves he asked.  
"What?" He swore he feel the temperature drop.  
"Mitsuhiko-kun finally asked me out on a date, isn't that wonderful" she giggled. (that was really creepy)  
"I guess" he deadpanned, eyebrow twitching.  
"Well aren't you nice"

* * *

He spent a three weeks in the hospital, finally discharged he walked out of the doors with crutches and Heiji by his side.

"If you only brought your bike I'm taking the train" he was irritated, he didn't need to be escorted out.  
"No, Ran's picking use up, and your going right home where your not stepping on a crime scene in a mouths" Henji side.  
"Your kidding me, that's insane" he replayed. He wasn't a little kid any more.  
Waiting by the curb Conan adjusted his eye patch which had been bugging him. _(it's always a reminder)_ The other detective noticed.

"Are you still trying to get into that fashion trend, start wearing frilly gothic ball dresses, and carried around lace umbrellas and I'm sure you'll fit right in" Heiji teased, leaning down grinning like a weasel.  
"Shut up" was the other trying to get on his nerves.  
"I don't get why you wear that, it's just a scar, no ones going to give it a second look if you take it off" Heiji always says the same thing.  
"I'll take it off in five years when the damn thing has faded" he huffed.  
"That's not fading in five years Kudo"  
Conan groaned. "Put a lid on it!" He yelled at the older detective, hitting him in the shin with his crutches.

"Heiji, Conan!" Ran pulled up behind them. Conan walk over as Heiji wobbled behind him griping his shin, getting in they drove off.  
"Ran's going to be coming over ever second day to make you food and make sure your not dead" Heiji side.  
Really? They had a whole damn plan out for him out. (he always had a plan)  
"I'm grown ass man I can take care of myself!" He yelled, this is just getting tiring now. Heiji snickered at him.  
_'What an asshole'_

"Shinichi, you just got out of the hospital" Ran side looking back at him, through the dashboard mirror.  
"I'm fine Ran" he almost whined, all he wanted to do is sleep.  
The car seemed to quiet down after that. He looked out of the window letting the buildings, and people pass as the car swayed gently.

Finally they reached his apartment, he didn't live in the Kudo's house anymore the memory's got him to depressed, all the long nights they spent there hiding from the world. _(together)_

The apartment he had was still in Beika, but was more out of the way.  
His parents bought it for him when he side he couldn't live in the house anymore, he felt bad about it, but his parents understand.

He asked for something small but of course his mother didn't listen, she ended up buying the whole top floor of an apartment building, (crazy woman) it wasn't as big as the Kudo mansion, it was better then that big empty house in the end. He just had no use of the two empty rooms, 2th living room, and two other bathrooms.

He guess it was convenient when Haibara or Heiji wouldn't leave, and diside to stay the night. Also when his parents dropped by, they come around a lot more often. Out of shear coincidence (yeah right) it wasn't that far from Ran's and her Husband house.  
They came to a stop in the visitors parking lot, and Conan popped his door, as quickly as he could, on crutches. He fast walked to the door trying to get away from his mother hens.  
"Oi Kudo!" Heiji called after him  
"Sh— Conan-kun I have grocery, let me make dinner, at lest for latter" Ran called after him getting out and opening the trunk. He stopped haft way to the door and sigh. He turned around and waited for Ran to get the food. The Osaka detective walked up to him.  
"What are you in a rush for" he side raising an eyebrow.  
"I would like to get some sleep" the smaller detective muttered.  
After Ran had gotten the stuff out of the car, they made there way up to the apartment.  
Conan unlocked the door they all waked in Ran moving towards the kitchen, Heiji trailed behind him.

"I'm going to sleep do what you want" he when off to his bedroom.  
Closing the door behind him he walked over to his bed, setting the crutches against the night stand he leaned down.

Reaching under the bed he pulled out a metal box with a lock. Opening the box revealed another one lined with soft felt. Taking the box he open it to reveal Pandora.  
He breathed out in relief as the black diamond shined back at him.

Really he had no idea what to do with the thing. It's was Kaito's, (well not really) and it was his right to destroy it, but he had left it behind in his care. It was the reason his father was murder and it was the reason Kaito is not here, he now has that same burning passion to destroy the thing too. The detective sighed, it wasn't his right, but he suppose that he will eventually have to figure out how to smash the thing into pieces someday.

For now it was in his care, and Snake would never get his hands on it, over his dead body.  
He put the diamond back in its little case, and locked the metal box. He shuffled over to his desk lifting the floor boards in a special way. The ravenette put the box back to its original place.  
Getting up he hopped over to his bed, laying down on his stomach he didn't bother getting under the covers.  
Soft orange light flutter through the curtains he didn't care to close (he was on the 35th floor) flashed in his face. Groaning he simply turned his head, slowly his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

The pain in his stomach woke him up. Flipping himself over the teen looking at the clock, it read 8:17pm, he had slept about three hours. Siting up on the bed he stretched.  
'Guess I'll see what Ran made'  
He grabbed his crutches walking out of the room.  
Making his way to the kitchen he was meet with silence. It looked like Ran had dusted the apartment, stepping into the living room, everything looked normal, scanning the room he spotted something on the fridge. Walking over around the breakfast bar he grab a piece of paper that had been on the fridge. It was from Ran.  
_(He had hoped)_

_'Dinner is in the fridge there should be enough in there for leftovers, I'll be back tomorrow to cheek on you.  
Heiji left and will be around, he side that he went down to the police station to tell them not to let you near any crime scenes so stay inside and heal up, if anythings wrong just call. :D'_

He laugh softly not wanting to break the silence around him. Opening the fridge he took the cold dinner out, taking off the plastic wrap he popped it in the microwave.  
As it heated up he walked over to TV and turned it on just for background noise.  
After he was done his dinner he washed his plat and bowls, putting them back in the cupboards, he sat down on the coach in front of the TV.  
Flipping thought the channels, there wasn't anything good, he was about to turn the TV off when the door bell rang. Walking up to the door he checked the intercom.  
"Hello?"  
"Shinichi!" It was Haibara. He pused, she was breathing heavily.  
"I'm letting you in" the detective side pressing the button to unlock the lobby, he could tell something was wrong.  
Conan waited for her to come up.  
Hearing the elavator ding he unlocked the door.  
"What the hell, why haven't you been answering your phone!" She immediately side as she ran towards him. He was taken aback by her, she never acted like this unless—  
"What happened!?" He yelled, shutting the door behind them.  
"It's Gin, he's escape" she side looking around the room suspicaly. Conan felt his blood turn cold as he trailed behind the girl as she checked all his rooms.  
"How?!" He blurted out.  
"There was a traffic accident with the car he was being transported in, a few other criminals got out to, the police couldn't respond in time!" They got to his room and Conan was about to grab his cell phone off the desk wen it started ringing. He picked it up and answered. Forgetting to check caller id.  
"Moshi Mo—"

"OI KUDO!" Heiji yelled thought the phone.  
"Ack!" He couldn't pull it away in time to save his ear. Holding the phone away, letting Heiji yell it out.  
"Shut up!" He yelled back.  
"Listen! You need to get out of there— no, wait for the police to get there, there's no time to explain!" The west detective yelled.  
"I know! Haibara is here she told me" he side back. The small scientist then took the phone out of his hand so he could walk, she switched it to speaker phone.  
"I'm here Heiji, were leaving" she side. Shinichi didn't question her as they started walking out, him on his crutches.

"What! No wait there" he side from the phone.  
"Were siting ducks here, it's all over if we get corner in this building" she side. Haibara was right, he didn't have a gun in his apartment, but he did have Kaito's card gun, (he had got it before the police could confiscated it, on the cruise ship that night) but he doubted that would stop Gin alone. The two made there way to the door, quickly the detective graded his keys, and they were out.

They made it to the Police Station with no problem. The police had already contacted the FBI by the time they got there.  
They where currently sorting out a plan.  
"If he hasn't done anything by now he's probably going into hiding" Haibara reason.  
"He would want to go after Vermouth the most" she added.  
"But still we should place you under protection, especially you Conan" officer Takagi side. He wanted to protest but he could feel all there eyes on him. He couldn't argue this.

* * *

Two month went by and nothing. He was getting fed up with everyone's eyes on him, it was almost as bad as the Black Org (almost). It had gotten to a point where he would have to sneak away just to get alone time, but slowly things started to calm down and he was left alone, almost. Haibara and Ran where always hanging around, the Shonen Tanteidan was starting to get him to go on cases like they use to, but he had been avoiding them for years now.

Yet they were still dead set on getting him to join them, before they would always press for answer but he never bugged. Haibara must of talked to them cause when ever they would see him now they wouldn't ask but there was still that burning passion in there eyes of wanting to know what happen to their friend for all though years.

Maybe one day they'll figure out the mystery of Shinichi Kudo.

"Shinichi"  
"Uh?" He snapped out of his daze, looking up.  
"I side your horribly under weight that I'm starting to consider shoving food down your throat" Haibara side writing down the numbers on the scale. Shinichi sighed, stepping off the scale. He was at Agasa's getting his 'weekly personal check up' by the devil spawn, aka Haibara.  
He was about to walk out when she stopped him.  
"Let me see your arms" she side. More like demanded.  
"Their fine Haibara—"

She was having non of his shit today as she reached out, Conan flinched back trying to avoid her reach. Stepping back to avoid her.  
She sweat dropped.  
"Don't make me fight you" she side arms out knees bent, he was in the same stance trying to figure out an escape rout. _(escaping was his thing)_ He missed the small movement from the girl as she lunged at him. Grabbing his arms, they meet in the middle both trying to over power the other.

From an outsiders view, it probably look funny as both sides were not really committed to fight, it was all haft ass attempts to over power the other.  
This had happened before. He stood up to her for a few seconds until his arms throb painfully, and the strength was sucked out of him. Giving in he let her look at his wrists, grabbing his left arm.  
"Shinichi" she side disappointed.  
"It was an a—"

"Stop talking bullshit" she glared at him.

"I'm going to stitch this now, and if I see anymore ever again, I'll break your lags, and have you here for 6 mouths"

"…Sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me" _(say sorry to him)_ she huffed wandering over to get a needle and thread.

_(but I can't)_

* * *

He finally stepped out of Agasa's, he stopped at his old home getting a book out of the Library he wanted to read, he walked to Beika Station. Waiting for the train.

As he waited he opened his book, when the train arrived he tucked the cover back under his arm, stepping on to a full cart. It was late afternoon and everyone was getting off work, he was glad he was only going two stops. Suddenly someone bumped into his back, hands in pocket his face when straight into the door. windows, glasses clinked against the glass, digging into his face. Taking his hand out he rubbed his cheek.

_'God, talk about rude people'_ he looked behind himself to see who had bumped into him, only to not spot anyone moving around, something cot his eye on the ground. Looking down, there was a small black cap that was rolling around from the jolting of the train. He reached down picking it up to look closer at it.  
Suddenly the doors behind him ding at his stop and people rushed out, he stumbled out being pushed with the crowed. Stopping he straighten out his clothes as he pocketed the cap without thinking. Huffing in announces, everyone was so pushy today.  
He was about to walk out of the ticket gate when someone screamed.  
"She's dead!"

Oh great. This was something he didn't want to do today, he was reluctant to rush over, he still couldn't bring to much attention to Conan Edogawa, but. Closing his eyes, he's morals clashed against his fears, but maybe this was the time to start building himself back up. So he rushed back to the edge of the platform.  
"Nobody move, you phone the police!"

"Conan wait!"  
He didn't wait as he threw himself over the fence down the ally, and around the corner chasing after the culprit. God he just couldn't get a break to night could he.

First Haibara pressuring him, then running into a dead body, then fingering out who the culprit is, then finding out the culprit is actually a hitman, then side hitman making a run for it right before the police could cuff him. What a great night. Cause he totally enjoyed running down ally's chasing trained killers. _(not killers but certain thief's)_

He should of just gotten Agasa to drive him home, or maybe slept in today.  
He turned down another ally, his hot breath creating puffs of smoke that flew up into the air. He had been chasing the culprit for about 5 minutes but he still couldn't catch up to do anything. The hitman tried to stop him by knocking trash cans down but he simply jumped over them. The chase was coming on 7 minutes now and his lags where really starting to ache.

Suddenly a pain shot through his chest, it was so bad that he almost fell over. His lags stopped, and the detective had to leaned against the walls of the ally. The culprit was getting away, he tried to move but it was like his body wouldn't work as he trembled. Pains shot through his chest again it was a familiar feeling, like the pain he would get when his body would shrink but this was different. Usually when he would take an antidote it would burn like someone was burning hot metal against his skin, but this feeling was pure pain. It was like needles from ever angle were being jabbed into his body, then someone driving a knife through his chest.

Pain shot through him again and his knees gave out._ (there hadn't been much holding him up)_ Slumping to the ground he breathe heavily. Black spots started to form on his vision, as he struggled to get up, but the pain intensified his eyes widening as he screamed out. His body couldn't take it anymore, he passed out.

* * *

Light flutter through his eye lids as he slowly regain consciousness. Opening his eyes he was confused, he was chasing someone why was he—.  
Oh.  
He was in a hospital, he avoided looking at the white walls (same shade) his eyes landed on the window. Same view, he was at Beika General Hospital. Shinichi had been in this room so many times that they might as well reserve it for him. (actually he think they did)  
A few minutes went by until the door opened. He glanced over, it was the doctor.  
"Good to see you awake Edogawa-kun, though not so much as seeing that your here again" the middle aged man side siting down on the stool. "How are you feeling" he side.  
"Fine" Conan replayed.  
"Why am I here exactly" he couldn't quite remember way he was in the Hospital.  
"So you don't remember" the doctor side.  
"I remember chasing after the culprit, nothing after that" he side  
"That's strange, well you collapsed in an ally, luckily the police where close by and got you an ambulance, but were not to sure what caused you to suddenly collapse" the doctor side.  
"And before you ask, yes the police did catch the man you were chasing" Conan sighed in relief.  
"I did some blood test, while you were sleeping, it didn't show anything, will do a few more to day, if the test check out, and you don't show any sighs of worsening you can leave tomorrow"

A day after he was walking out of the Hospital (again) with, surprise, surprise the devil spawn of satan.  
They got into Agasa's car, driving away from the hospital.  
"I need to do some test when we get home" Haibara side.  
"All I'v been doing is getting tested on" he grumbled. He look over at her suddenly a shiver went up his spine, and the air in the car tensed.  
"The doctors didn't find anything in your blood stream, what do you think that could mean" she side, her eyes cold, focus out the window. He could feel himself start to sweat.  
"You don't mean—"  
"Yes it could vary well be the APTX" she side.  
"But wouldn't it affect you too"

"I don't go out ever week getting bullets shot through me, or chase after murders, now do I" she side sharply turning her head, looking straight into his eyes.  
"This is why I told you to be more careful"

After getting to Agasa's, Haibara rushed him off to her lab, he sat for an hour watching as she took his blood and types away on her computers. Two hours later he was starting to doze off on the chair she stopped typing.  
"I have to wait for the results, you need to eat" he sluggishly followed her back up to the livening room. He watched the TV as Haibara helped the professor make dinner. He was mindely flipping through the channels look for something to watch.

"—_a woman's body was fond in Kishko park this afternoon, the body was identified as, 37, Shina Collie. The police have no leads at the moment too—"_

Now that's interesting a dead body he didn't stumbled on.  
"Dinners done!" Agasa side from the kitchen. He was about to see if the news lady had anything else to say, but he decided that the police could handle it for once.  
Turning off the TV he walking over to join the two for dinner.  
After he finished and thank the two for the meal he wandered over to his old house to wait for the results.  
No one was home at the moment so he simple went straight to the Library. Looking at the rows of books he sought out a certain one. One he had not read in a long time. Arsène Lupin, grabbing the first volume off the self he went to his favourite reading chair, and settled down.  
He didn't know how long he had been reading, but at some point he had stopped and was staring at the top of the page blankly. He thought back to the time after the cruise, where all of Japan (and most of the world) had been painstakingly waiting for the thief to pop up again, but nothing.

There were a couple crazy people who had tried to be KID but there were always caught the same night, and were proven not to be Kaito KID. Conan was always there when the stupid bustards got arrested, wanting so bad to kick a ball in there face for making his heart break again, shattering his hope.  
Two years ago a note popped up in the police headquarters, had the police seriously thinking it was KID, when the detective saw the note he had almost thought that it was Kaito, from the quality of the heist note, but he knew that it wasn't his thief the moment Conan laid his eyes on the imposter.  
He would like to say that he was more satisfied at how traumatized the man was after he was done with him, but he wasn't, it didn't stop the pain in his chest from his hope falling to pieces once again.  
The only upside (if you can call it that) of these incidents is that he was always there, lurking in the shadows. Dispute getting older the police were still reluctant to listen to him, but from the cruise Nakamori had guessed that someone was after KIDs life, and would position officers in high building around the heist location to look out for any suspicious characters.  
Despite his effort, and the polices, Snake always managed to get away.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the book in his hands was snatched away. He looked up surprised, Haibara was standing in front of him, his book in one hand, and papers in the other.  
"O-oh Haibara" Conan side, just seeing her now.  
"I have the results" she side wavering around the papers. She put his book down and sat on the coach opposite of him.  
"So, what do they say" he asked.

He eyed her trying to find any indication of what to expect, but Haibara was keeping her face expertly flat. She started at him for a few seconds like she was looking for something on his face, sighing she glanced back at the papers in her hand.

"It was the APTX that caused you to collapse, the over stress your body has sustained over the years have left a scar, not just outside but on the inside to. The two times in the passed your heart stopped and they had to shock you back to life, has left your heart week, the doctor has already told you this, but you seem to forget so I'm mentioning it again" Her voice was line with cold anger. He looked at the ground, hiding behind his bangs.

"You immune system is getting weaker, and your T and B cells are failing to keep up with the stress you put on your body. The reason you felt so much pain is because the poison, which still faintly lingers in you, saw the sudden drop in defenses and attacked your nervous system. So to summarize, if this keeps up you'll be dead"  
She stopped, finishing with her results.

"So I just need to stop running around?" Conan asked, he was a bit confused as to want not to do.  
The strawberry blond sighed tucking the papers under her arms.  
"Yes, I would advise you not to go running around, or stressing your self out, for your immune system I can get you some special antibiotic to try and build it back up, but for now just stay inside, if you _have to_ go out dress warm" she got up to walk out but stopped at the Library entrance.  
"In the next year or so the poison should be completely out of are body's, but at the moment you are in a vary dangerous situation"  
Conan nodded.

She suddenly perked up.  
"Oh, and before I forget, Happy New Year" The girl side smirking as she walked out of the house.  
The detective blinked.  
"Geez" he huffed.  
So that's why Ran had wanted him over tonight.

**To Be Continued **

I hope the technical stuff made sense, I really suck at Science (/)/(\\) Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, tell me if anyone seemed OOC, Haibara made a lot more appearances then I wanted to but oh well, she such a fun character to wright. Poor Conan the world just seems to be against him.

Ill try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can, remember to leave a review if you wan't.


End file.
